Mobile equipment may include a valve assembly for controlling one or more functions. The valve assembly may include a single valve or may include a number of valves. A valve assembly with multiple valves is often referred to as a sectional valve. The valve assembly controls the fluid supplied to and received from one or more actuators used for performing defined functions. For example, a valve assembly may be used for controlling the movement of a bucket of a wheel loader. Valve assemblies may be manually actuatable or electrically actuatable, such as with a solenoid.
Commonly, valve assemblies include spool valves. A spool valve has a spool that is moveable relative to a valve body for controlling the flow of fluid through the valve. In certain applications, it is desirable to know a position of the spool relative to the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,172 discloses a spool position sensor for a hydraulic control valve. The spool position sensor of this patent includes a coupling that is fixed to an end of the spool of the valve. A magnet is fixed within the coupling and moves with movement of the spool past a Hall effect sensor fixed relative to the valve body for providing an indication of the position of the spool.